survivor_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigrid
|place = 8/24 |alliances = Martinique Alliance |challenges = 13 |votesagainst = 9 |days = 33 }}Sigrid is a contestant from Survivor: Caribbeans. One of the central players on Martinique, Sigrid's early strategic control was almost disintegrated after a near blindside against her alliance's first target in Jasmine under the influence of Sigrid's rival Eva. However, she managed to rebound by forming strong bonds with Otto and Savannah to increase her dominance. Following orchestrating her rival Davis' blindside, the tribes merged the next day. Sigrid wound up on the outs though as the majority of the tribe blindsided her close ally Anderson. While she and Eva did make up to vote out their mutual enemy in Scarlett, it was futile as Sigrid's allies left in succession, leaving her on own with former Martinique ally Neil. Unfortunately for her, the majority alliance deemed Sigrid as a bigger threat than Neil, voting her out in a 4-2-1-1 vote and becoming the sixth jury member. Survivor: Caribbeans Sigrid began the game on the Martinique tribe, who dominated in the early challenges, winning all four by Day 6. During the wins, she formed close bonds with Anderson and Ceaser primarily, eventually forging a tight threesome. While their alliance became apparent early on, especially by Sigrid's biggest rival in Eva, who she consistently spat with over minor issues, they were still able to rope in enough tribemates to eliminate Martinique's biggest physical force Jasmine in a 6-5-1 vote. Sigrid nearly went home though as she received five of the six remaining votes. Following the vote out, Eva was targeted as the next to go but an unassuming early tribe switch sent her to Anguilla, saving her from potential elimination. This also led to newcomer Bethany joining Martinique. Martinique continued to be dominant in challenges but fractured when it came to social politics as Bethany from the rival Anguilla tribe plotted with first Dawana and later Laura to vote out Sigrid's closest ally, Anderson. This failed though as Sigrid branched out her allegiances to nice girl Savannah and lovable goof Otto, who effectively joined Sigrid in eliminating her alliance's next targets Dawana and Shawn. After the second surprising tribe switch on Day 19 in which Ceaser swapped to have Scottie join Martinique, Sigrid declared herself officially as the leader of her loose six person alliance during a confessional and initially targeted Scottie for being the newbie. However, this changed as her ally Davis began to increasingly grate her as well as Bethany and Laura's plotting being exposed by Savannah. Instead of having Scottie leave, Sigrid led to charge to blindside Laura, successfully doing so in a 6-2-1 vote. At the only Double Tribal Council on Day 21 and final Tribal Council before the merge, Sigrid found herself in the prime position as she was definitely running the tribe. Bethany and Scottie were agreed upon to be the targets for the vote by the tribe but Sigrid considered eliminating her personal annoyance Davis, despite being a loyal ally. Though the entire tribe was reluctant to do so, they joined her in blindsiding Davis unanimously. Reaching the merge the following day, Anderson and Sigrid reunited with Ceaser and plotted to vote out their ally Neil per Anderson's request. Sigrid disagreed with the move as he had proven time and time again to have been loyal to the alliance but went along with it anyway. It failed as Savannah flipped to the majority Anguilla alliance and Scottie went against the plan by voting for his enemy Jordan, leaving Anderson blindsided in a 7-5-1 vote. The only positive that came out of Tribal Council was Levi's newfound loyalty to her alliance. Unable to convince her former allies to realign with her or worm her way into the majority, Sigrid quickly found herself on the outs as Scottie and Ceaser left in succession. Miraculously though, on Day 30 she was able to win immunity, granting herself safety at the upcoming Tribal Council. The day became even better as she and Eva finally made up and agreed to target the majority Anguilla alliance's leader, Scarlett. Coupled with immunity, an extra vote advantage, and a strong grouping that would have the numbers following the Tribal Council, the plan was set. Unfortunately, Scarlett surprised everyone by playing a hidden idol on herself, negating her votes and causing a tie vote between both Sigrid's allies Eva and Otto. The latter took the fall following the revote and Eva quickly followed, leaving Sigrid on her own once more. With her only allies being the physical yet dimwitted Levi and know-it-all Neil, Sigrid was agreed by the majority alliance to be the target for the vote. Sigrid attempted to target Scarlett for a third consecutive time but it ended up futile as she was voted out on Day 33 in a 4-2-1-1 vote, placing 8th and becoming the sixth jury member. At the Final Tribal Council, she joined the majority of the jurors in voting for Savannah to win, leading to her 7-2-1 win against Levi and Scarlett. Voting History Trivia References